Kurama's Sister Kiru
by katslovetoplay
Summary: Kiru is Yoko Kurama's sister that has been searching for her brother since he was shot. When she finds him with the help of her partner, Riku, she decides to not interfer. That doesn't last long. Hieixoc Kuramaxoc
1. Chapter 1

Katslovetoplay: Hello everyone and welcome to Kurama's Sister, Kiru!

Kano: Oh shut up already. Two seconds and I already have a headache.

Kltp: tears form in her eyes don't be mean Kano

K: Whatever. Kltp doesn't own anything so don't sue

Kltp: Thanks Kano. You're the best

K: Tell me something I don't know

Kltp: Do you know I love Hiei?

K: That's not what I meant.

Kltp: Whatever. Please read. I hope you like it!

'"Kurama, you just had to get shot by that damn hunter. But I swear we will find each other again. That damn hunter died a painful by my hands. I made sure he suffered for shooting you when you protected me. I will tear up all three worlds until I find you again. I will search for you until my dying day. We will be together again. Brother, I will find you."' Kiru hopped from tree to tree thinking about the promise she had made to herself and her brother.

She owed him her life for protecting her from the hunter. Determination shone clearly in her golden eyes as her silver fox ears sank flat against her head. She had been running through southern Makai for three days with her partner Riku flying high above her. They were searching for the Ningenkai portal ever since they heard a rumor that Youko Kurama was hiding in a human body in Ningenkai.

"Kiru, I see the portal." Riku's voice brought Kiru out of her thoughts. A few seconds later they stood before a portal made of blue and white swirls.

Riku stepped through the portal first. 'Hold on Youko. I'm coming.' With that she stepped through the portal

Kltp: So, Do you like it? Please R&R!

K: Hurry so she can finish this and I can go home

Kltp: Come on Kano. You know you want to be here. tries to hug Kano

K: pulls out Bill the overgrown hammer Touch me and die

Kltp: backs away slowly Okay, Read and Review. runs away screaming

K: laughs maniacally and starts chasing Kltp


	2. Meeting and Talking Trees

Kltp: Hell…o… Every…one. pants trying to catch her breath

K: walks up breathing fine That tired you out? I only chased you for an hour.

Kltp: finally breathing regularly ONLY AN HOUR! Felt like 12 if you ask me

K: Baka

Kltp: What did you call me?

K: You heard me loud and clear

Kltp: anger disappears and is replaced by tears in her eyes Why are you so mean

K: Stop being a baby

Kltp: I can't help it. I'm sensitive starts bawling

K: hands her a present

Kltp: Yay. I don't own anything. Please enjoy. starts ripping the paper off with her fangs.

BlahKiru talking to someone (telepathy)

BlahRiku talking to someone (telepathy)

BlahSalem talking to someone (telepathy)

'Blah' thoughts

"Blah" talking

First Chapter in Kiru's P.O.V.

" Darn it! Geometry is so hard. Ms. M gave me a detention for flunking another test." Riku started complaining as we stepped out of the classroom of Doom according to Riku. Riku's shoulder length brown hair swayed in the wind. Her violet eyes flashed lilac.

We were walking down the front steps of the school to eat lunch in the forest to the west of the school. Riku keep complaining but I didn't listen because I was trying to keep my ebony hair that reached my mid- back out of my face as a big gust of wind started to blow.

I turned toward Riku, " Riku, you must calm down. As demons our powers are connected to our emotions. As a wind youkai the more upset you get the harder the wind blows. If you get angry enough you will cause a tornado. If you blow our cover to the Reikai, I will personally kill you." I stated boldly but quiet enough so the passing sophomores and seniors couldn't hear me.

"You wouldn't dare, Kittycat." Riku whispered back angrily causing the wind to howl again. This time I took no notice. Thankfully all the students that were leaving to have better food that the cafeteria food had left for I grabbed Riku by the collar and lifted her 5 inches off the ground. I was strong for my height of 5'2" but Riku as still weaker than me even thought she had the advantage of the height of 5'6".

"First of all I am no damn feline. I am a silver fox and that makes me stronger," she tried to punch me but I caught her fist, "and faster than you. And second, if you want to keep your head on a body NOT made of ashes I suggest you don't piss me off anymore today." I said barely controlling the anger in my voice but my eyes glared DEATH at Riku.

"Temper, Temper," She said brushing herself off after I had dropped her hard on the concrete, "I forgot fire demons are hotheaded even though you could rival all of them put together. Your plant side does calm it down slightly though."

I gave the usual, "Hn" and started walking to the forest. I jumped into the nearest tree and landed gracefully on one of the highest branches. I am also very light for my height (a/n I'm not going to tell you her weight) so I jump with ease. Riku soon arrived and sat down under the tree in which I sat and tossed up my lunch, which I caught.

One of the boys at our new school walked over. He was rather ugly and had orange carrot-top hair wearing a blue uniform (A/N Guess who). He stopped and asked stupidly, " Why did you throw that lunch into the tree?"

" Because that lunch wasn't mine." Riku stated simply.

"Who'd the lunch belong to?" Ugly asked curiously.

"Me." I said using my normal cold voice.

Ugly stared at the tree for about a minute before shouting, "Ah, the tree talks!" he falls to his butt and started crawling backwards. Laughing caught both mine and Riku's attention we looked behind Ugly to see three guys standing there. One had gelled back black hair and brown eyes wearing a green uniform holding his stomach and pointing at Ugly laughing hard. The next one was a little bit shorter than Ugly wearing a pink uniform and had red hair just pass his shoulders and emerald eyes and he was chuckling at Ugly's performance. The last guy was a few inches taller than me wearing black uniform with a white headband on and black hair that defies gravity with a white starburst, had crimson emotionless eyes and a smirk on.

After Gel-boy stopped laughing the red head stepped forward and said in a smooth voice, " Sorry for Kuwabara disturbing you. I'm Kurama (A/N sorry, I can't spell his ningen name), That's Yuseke (sp?)," he pointed at Gel-boy, " And that's Hiei," he pointed at the guy in black.

"Hello, my name's Riku and this is Kiru." Riku said politely.

"Who is Kiru?" Yuseke asked.

"I am." I responded even more coldly jumping out of the tree. I could feel their gazes look my up and down. I was wearing a black spaghetti strap that said, "Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid I'll take over," in white and black training pants with a silver cross necklace around my neck and a black ribbon on my wrist. My sky blue eyes with gold lining stood out against the darkness of my bangs, which was in contrast against my pale complexion. Riku, these boys are giving me a strange feeling. That Hiei has a Jagan and is trying to enter our conversation. Kurama is a kitsume. And the bimbos have a high amount of spirit energy.

I sense it to although I couldn't get anything on Hiei.

Whatever. I'm going for a run. Don't you follow or let them follow. I jumped into a tree and ran into a clearing. To human eyes they could not see me but to demon eyes I look no more like a black blur. I heard one of the bakas yelling at Riku but I paid no mind to it.

I took the ribbon residing on my arm and held it loosely in my hand. I closed my eyes and put some of my energy into it and called, " Ribbon Whip!" When I opened my eyes again instead of a ribbon in my hand I held a slick black whip. 'It is always good to carry a weapon even though the wind demon would not let me bring my bow and arrows or my katana.' I thought to myself. I felt like letting of some steam so I flick the whip at the tree and it fell instantly. Thankfully enough I had run far enough into the woods so only demon ears could hear me from the forest.

After a few minutes all the trees around me laid on the ground. I hear a small rustling from a bush to my right. I raised my whip ready to attack.

Calm down Sparky. a voice entered my head. It's Salem out of the bush stepped my childhood friend Salem. Salem was a white tiger that was big enough for 4 people to ride her. I bowed my head in greeting for I show my emotions to no one. In the distance I hear the bell ring for a 10 minutes warning before classes starting.

Come Kiru. Come for a ride for all time sake so you have energy for the torturers. (A/N that's teachers in Salem's and my opinion) Without argument I climbed on her back and we took off. 10 seconds later I saw the outline of Riku arguing with Kuwabaka. Sensing my gaze Riku turned toward me and then she looked over her shoulder and nodded telling me no one was around except the boys so I could bring Salem out. The next second I heard gasping coming from the boys except Hiei. Kuwabara was the first to recover.

"Oh. Can I pet the kitty?" he asked hand outstretched.

If that baka wishes to keep all his limbs intact he better keep his soon to be amputated hand away from me. Salem sent her message to me growling loudly.

I smirk while Hiei chuckled lightly. " What's so funny Shorty?" The baka asked.

Hiei brushing off the comment of his height and nodded to me, "Ask her." Was all he said. Everyone turned toward me.

" Salem says, if that baka wishes to keep all his limbs intact he better keep his soon to be amputated hand away from her." I stated disappointedly as Kuwabaka removed his hand.

"So where are you guys going next?" Riku asked trying to change the subject

Kltp: YAY. Look what Kano got me holds up Hiei doll

K: Whatever. Read and Review

Kltp: What she said added doll to Hiei shrine

Hiei: looks at shrine dedicated to himself Scary

K: Very

Kltp: Hiei! glomps Hiei

H: GET OFF ME BAKA NINGEN ONNA. HELP ME KANO!

K: Fine. pulls Kltp off Hiei

Kltp: Please review struggles against Kano's grip on her

K: takes out Bill and Knocks out Kltp

H and K: high five each other

Kltp: X,X


	3. Detention and Sweet snow

K: in a happy mood Hello all. Today is a great day to be alive

H: Why

K: 'cause Kltp is still unconscious

Kltp: 'cause what

K: slips into a dark mood When did you wake up

Kltp: Just now. Why

K: Never mind

Kltp: Why did you knock me out again

K: promise to leave him alone

Kltp: Scout's honor

K: Keep you promise or I'll knock you out again

Kltp: Yes ma'am

K: Hiei's here

Kltp: Where

K: I don't know where he went

H: sitting in freezer Yum. Sweet Snow

H: Kltp doesn't own nothing 'cept Kiru and Riku

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BlahKiru talking to someone (telepathy)

BlahRiku talking to someone (telepathy)

Blah Hiei talking to someone (telepathy)

'Blah' thoughts

"Blah" talking

Blah type of glare

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kuwabara and I have English with Ms Kimura. Yuseke has Math with Mr. Lee and Hiei has History with Mr. Yamigata." Kurama stated while Yuseke laughed at the look of sheer terror on Kuwabara's face.

"I have Science with Ms.Hara and Kiru has Mr. Yamigata." Riku caught Kiru staring at her with disgust written on her facial expression.

After nodding a silent goodbye to Salem, Kiru grabbed her black backpack that had a silver fox painted on it and walked into the school as Riku turned to Kurama and started a conversation. On her way to Mr. Yamigata's class everyone in the hall looked and stared at Kiru. Kiru paused and shot them a Keep doing whatever you were doing if you want to live glare and walked into Mr. Yamigata's empty classroom.

Twelve (A/N I like the number 12) seconds later Mr. Yamigata entered the classroom and sat down at his desk. Then he looked up and jumped in his chair. "Ms. Yumiko. I didn't hear you come in." he said turning back to the papers on his desk.

"That's because I was here before you entered." This caught his attention.

"Whose permission did you have to be in here?" he asked.

"Mine." Kiru replied simply, rolling her eyes at the pathetic baka ningen teacher. Suddenly the bell rang but that didn't interrupt their conversation. Everyone entered the classroom including Hiei and sat down.

"Whose permission is more important here? Mine or yours Ms. Yumiko?" he asked his anger at my actions clear in his voice.

"What a stupid question is that? Mine is more important. Start teaching fool. Your students are waiting." Kiru replied smoothly.

" That's it. Ms. Yumiko, you have detention in the Theater after school."

"Oh- no. Anything but that." She added her voice dripped with sarcasm, which had the whole class laughing minus Hiei who smirked. Mr. Yamigata quieted the class down and began the lesson.

Riku.

What Kiru? I'm trying to take a test.

Walk home without me. Yamigata gave me detention. Kiru heard Riku sigh mentally and cut the line so she didn't have to hear Riku complain. She felt Riku trying to reconnect the line but Kiru ignored it and Riku finally gave up.

Kiru sat there staring into space until Mr. Yamigata called on Hiei. "Mr. Jaganshi, please answer the question."

"No." Hiei replied.

"Mr. Jaganshi you don't have a choice." Mr. Yamigata's patience was wearing thin.

" Fuck off." Hiei said coldly.

" That's it. Mr. Jaganshi, you shall be joining Ms. Yumiko in Detention."

Hiei wasn't even listening to Mr. Yamigata. Kiru could feel him trying to read her mind but her mind was a living death trap.

Can I help you Hiei?

You could sense me?

Obviously

Baka Kitsune

Yes, he thought my walls were weak. Ha

With that Kiru cut the line. (A/N she likes to cut the lines before the other person talks) Kiru looked over at Hiei to see a look of surprise, which was replaced by his usual scowl.

( Lets skip to detention because I suck at describing school)

Detention was in the theater. Drama was practicing their latest play while the people who had detention either watched the play, did homework, or listened to music.

Kiru decided she would rather listen to Linkin Park (I love them. Don't own.) than do homework. Like she had any. She had been to so many schools she knew all the stuff the teachers wanted to repeated six times everyday for years. Kiru glanced at Hiei to see him looking at her but every time she catches him he turn to the play pretending to be interested into it.

Soon the teacher dismissed the students so they could go home. Kiru walked down a couple of streets until she reached a huge house that belonged to her. She put her key into the wooden door and turned it. She opened the door and paused, " Hiei, would you like to come in for ice cream." Her voice didn't sound like the cold one she usually used. 'Why should I be mean to Brother's friend.' Hiei hopped out of the tree next to the house. "Hn. What is ice cream?" "Come and find out." Kiru entered the house with Hiei following behind slowly. Kiru turned on a light that illuminated the white walls and the black furniture. The carpet was a lovely pale blue and looked very soft. Hiei walked over and sat on the windowsill while Kiru walked into the Kitchen to fetch some ice cream. She grabbed two bowls of chocolate (a/n yum, chocolate) ice cream and walked into one of the many living rooms, handing one to Hiei.

"SWEET SNOW!" he shouted and dug in.

Kiru sat there and watch Hiei down his bowl in seconds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kltp: Do you like it?

K & H: NO

Kltp: Shut up

K & H: MAKE US

Kltp: ok duct taped their mouths shut and tied them up

Kltp: Much better

Kltp: I want to thank bookwormloverjen for being my first review

K: somehow escapes her restraints you are dead

Kltp: Don't kill me falls to knees begging

K: oh, I won't. Hiei will

Kltp: Don't free him. Please have mercy

K: to late for that. Should have thought of that before. bends down and unties Hiei

Kltp: OH SHIT starts running

H: Damn Straight chases her

K: Please R&R


	4. Homework groups and Surprises

K: Hello all. Kltp is unavailable at the moment since Hiei still hasn't forgiven her for tying him up

Kltp runs from Hiei in the background

K: watching them run for amusement

Kurama walks in

Ku: don't you think we should stop them

K: hugs Kurama No let's let them have their fun. Plus if we interrupt Hiei will be after us

Ku: good point. Katslovetoplay does not own anything. turns back to hiei and

Katslovetoplay

BlahKiru talking to someone (telepathy)

BlahRiku talking to someone (telepathy)

Blah Hiei talking to someone (telepathy)

'Blah' thoughts

"Blah" talking

#Blah#phone conversation

Once he was finished with his sweet snow Kiru handed hers to hiei. As she watched him gobble that down her cell phone started to ring and after twelve seconds she finally picked up

"Hello?" Kiru asked coldly.

#Hiya Kiru, its Riku! #

"Yeah, who else would it be? It was your idea to use this ningen contraption"

Hiei's head popped up at this but ignored it and stared outside secretly listening to the conversation.

# Good point. Anyway I'm heading over there to see if you could help me with Geometry. I hope it is okay if the boys we met could come because I said they could. #

"Hm, whatever."

# Okay. See you soon. #

Kiru hung up and ran upstairs to grab her books so the boys could use them if they didn't bring theirs.

As she came downstairs Hiei gave her a questioning look. " You should know. You were listening." Kiru set the books on the coffee table.

"Their here." Hiei murmured quietly as if on cue two cars were heard pulling in to the driveway.

Before Kiru could even open the door it burst open and in stepped in Riku, Yusuke, Kurama, and the Baka.

"HELLO KIRU." Riku shouted on top of her lungs.

A loud growling could be heard from Kiru.

"Oh. Sorry, I forget to quiet down."

"And?"

"And for bursting the door open and I will never do it again." Riku recited as if she had to say that every time she went to Kiru's house and she did. Everyone finally sat down and did their homework helping each other out once in a while except Hiei and Kiru. Kiru, Hiei, and Kurama were the first ones done. Kiru read her book, Hiei stared out the window, while Kurama helped Yusuke and Kuwabara. Twelve minutes later a ringing went off in Yusuke's pocket and he excused himself and walked into another room.

Riku looked at Kiru. Are you going to listen to the conversation?

No. Kiru turned back to her book shutting out Yusuke's conversation.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

While Kurama was explaining a math problem to me the communicator rang in my pocket. I excused myself and walked in to a spare room, which looked an office.

I opened the communicator to see Botan's usual face. "Hello Yusuke. How are you?"

"What do you want Botan?" I asked trying ignoring the extra perkiness in her voice.

"My, aren't we grumpy." She responded. I gave her a pissed off look and she started to explain herself getting the hint I was in no mood to play around. "Well, Koenma has a mission for you so he would like you hear as soon as you can."

"Botan. The guys and I are at our new friend Kiru's house with her friend Riku." I stated waited for Botan to start to lecture me about cheating Keiko but surprisingly it never came. Instead Botan said, "Koenma wanted you to bring them to talk to them too. The portal is in the park by Kiru's house. T.T.F.N." With that she hung up.

END P.O.V.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Yusuke walked out of the study and sat down next to Kurama whispering into his ear. Once again Riku looked in Kiru's direction but Kiru just shook her head telling Riku that she wasn't listening. The boys started to pack up.

Riku noticing this action asked, "Where are you going? Are you done?"

"We are going to take a walk in the park. Want to come?" Yusuke asked putting the books Kiru let him use on the table.

"Sure. Let me grab my coat." Riku ran into the kitchen where her coat was.

Yusuke looked at Kiru in her spaghetti strap shirt and training pants and asked, "Aren't you going to get a jacket?"

"I don't get cold." She stated colder that it mostly was outside in December.

Riku re-emerged from the kitchen, "LET'S GO. Sorry" She added at Kiru's growl.

At the park we wandered into the forest. "Okay, Kiru and Riku. We have a surprise for you so close your eyes and we will lead you there."

"Okay!" Riku shut her eyes instantly but Kiru didn't move.

"Don't you want your prize Kiru?"

"No." Kiru didn't add anything else to the comment.

"She doesn't trust us." A voice said from a tree and we all knew it was Hiei.

"Damn Straight. I don't trust you for reasons you didn't bother to share and you haven't proven you deserve my trust."

"Just trust us once please!"

"Fine, but Riku has to tell you the terms of my trust."

Everyone turned to Riku, who uncovered her eyes. "It's really simple. Don't do anything unexpected or that would cause myself or her to come to harm. If you do than I hope you have enjoyed your short life." When she finished she covered her eyes again.

Yusuke and Kuwabaka gulped as Kiru closed her eyes. They led the girls deeper into the forest where the portal rested. They stopped the girls in front and pushed them in and waited a few seconds so Kiru didn't have a chance to kill them when they landed.

Kiru opened her eyes the instant she felt herself falling. 'SHIT. WE ARE IN A PORTAL. IF THEY FOLLOWED US THEY BETTER BE READY TO LOSE THEIR HEADS!'

End Chapter 3

Kltp: So how do you like it? Please review and tell me. cowers behind Kano

Ku: holds Hiei back from chasing Kltp I can't hold him for long

K: Hiei, if you stop chasing Kltp I'll give you sweet snow.

H: Okay stops struggling against Kurama's hold and sits down with sweet snow Kano gave him YAY! SWEET SNOW! digs in

K: never underestimate the food of the Gods

Everyone: READ AND REVIEW

K: Or face the wrath of BILL


	5. Meeting Koenma and the Truth

Kltp: Hello all. This is one of my many favorite chapters of the story so I will let you read it. BTW I don't own YYH so don't sue because you won't get SQUAT!

There has been a mix up. I accidentally switched chapters 3 and 4. Sorry! Everything is as it should be

Riku. Open your eyes! We are in a god damn portal! Oh I am going to kill those damn ningens and youkai if it's the last thing I do!

I watched as Riku slowly opened her eyes. They were a lilac color that belonged to her youkai form. Her hair turned to a sapphire blue and shortened to her the tips of her ears.

The portal finally ended about 10 feet from the ground. I used my speed to do a couple of flips before landing perfectly on the ground while Riku used her control the wind to make her float.

Soon the clapping informed us we were being watched. A girl with blue hair and pink eyes (A/N: Guess who?) stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a pink kimono with a blue sash. " Hello, I'm Botan. You must be Kiru and Riku. Follow me. Lord Koenma wishes to speak to you." Botan spoke quickly in a voice to perky for Kiru's comfort.

Botan lead them into a baby blue room with a desk and a big red chair in the middle of the room. On the wall near a large window that overlooked the courtyard was a large black couch. Riku walked in and made herself comfortable on the couch while Kiru sunk into the shadows in the corner of the room.

" Lord Koenma will be with you shortly." Botan said closing the door. For twelve minutes the girls sat there in silence until the door slammed open and in stepped the toddler.

"Hello. You must be Riku. Where is Kiru?" He asked making his way to the chair.

" What's it to you?" Kiru's voice came for the place she rested in the shadows.

" Just making sure you were here. So Riku you are a wind demon that helps the Famous Youka Kiru search for her long lost half brother correct?"

"Yes." Riku replied

" And Kiru, you are half kitsune half fire demon. Your attacks are the Fire Arrow, Fire Bombs, Ribbon whip, and The Fox Of The Darkness Flame. And you weapons include a katana, 6 throwing daggers, and a ribbon. Correct?"

" Koenma. If you go on I will use every attack and weapon to make sure you suffer a very painful death." Kiru appeared behind Koenma with her katana at his throat.

She quickly removed it and returned to the shadows as the doors opened and the boys entered.

" Who are you?" Yusuke asked sitting down next to Riku.

" Fool, That is Riku in her demon form." Hiei stated sitting down on the windowsill.

" Hiei is correct. I am a wind demon." Riku giggled nervously. Yusuke shrugged it off.

Everyone stared at Koenma waiting for the prince of spirit World to talk. " Kurama, I was wondering if I could ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." Kurama answered smiling.

" I was wondering if Youko ever had a sibling?"

Kurama bowed his head. "Yes. He had a half sister named Youka Kiru. She was a half-kitsune half fire demon. She had knee-length black hair with white tips and bangs with silver ears and tail with black tips. Her gold eyes were full of excitement and mischief. She always wore black so when she ran at her top speed, which is about Hiei's speed, she looked like a shadow so her nickname was Shadow. She and I were separated when that hunter shot me." He never looked up while he spoke.

Kiru knew where this conversation was going but could not interrupt without them becoming suspicious so instead she spoke to Koenma on his head. You tell him and I will kill you with my bare hands!

The color drained from Koenma's face as he heard my threat.

" Hey, Pacifier Breath. Maybe you could find Kurama's sister for him. It's the least you could do for him after all the extra work he has done for you." Yusuke suggested walking up to put a hand on Kurama's shoulder but Kurama wasn't there. He was walking forward toward Koenma's desk.

Once he reached Koenma's desk he slammed his hands down. "Koenma, Tell me where my sister is NOW!" Kurama shouted his eyes pure gold.

Koenma could feel Kiru's blue gaze upon him. He had a choice. Tell Kurama and face Kiru's wrath or don't tell Kurama and feel his wrath. Koenma decided to take Kiru's wrath. He slowly lifted a shaking finger and pointed it at the shadows in which Kiru was standing in.

A faint clapping sounded from the shadows. Riku's eyes widened and she started backing up slowly. Everyone's attention switched toward her sudden movements but returned to the shadows as the clapping be came louder. Koenma sucked on his pacifier severely and wriggled in his chair. Kiru finally stepped out of the shadows still clapping.

"Kiru?"

"Congratulations Koenma," she said in such a cold voice that could make the warmest fire demon shiver, " You just signed your Death Certificate."

Kltp: SO! Do you like it! Please review and tell me

K: We had some of our friends look at it and they loved it! Do you guys like it?

Ku: it was great

Kltp: Thanks

H: Hn

K: waves sweet snow in his face

H: It was awesome. Now GIVE ME THE SWEET SNOW!

Kltp: thank the lord for Hiei's sweet tooth

ALL: Please read and review


	6. An Unexpected Power

Kltp: Hello all. Sorry for not updating for a couple of days. My mother made me go visit my aunt who doesn't have the internet.

K: How can someone NOT have the internet. It unheard of

Kltp: I know.

Ku: how did you survive

Kltp: I wrote more of the story

K: I'm sorry you had to go through that torture hugs Kltp

H: mumbles Screw this emotional crud. I'm going to eat some sweet snow

Ku: Kltp doesn't own anything so don't sue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Blah' thoughts

"Blah" talking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiru was suddenly surrounded her own blood red aura. Her mid-back black hair grew to her knees and the tips and bands turned milky white. Her ears on the side of her head disappeared and silver fox ears were placed on top of her head, as a sleek silver tail was barely visible behind a thin layer of her hair. The nails on her hand grew long and sharp and turned pitch black as her sky blue eyes turned pure gold with red lining. A tattoo of a black fox appeared on her right arm.

Done with her transformation she lunged at Koenma but someone wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down.

" Grrr. LET ME GO!" She shouted struggling to get out of Hiei's grip.

" No." He replied coldly.

Kiru was getting very annoyed and felt like burning down the whole room. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kurama turned into Yoko Kurama right in front of her. She struggled even more as his transformation was completed.

Seeing that struggling in kitsune form was useless she changed into a fox and was out of Hiei's grip in a flash. Her beautiful silver fur glistened in the light. The only other color on her fur was the black stripe on her right front leg.

Kiru slowly backed away from everyone toward the door. Everyone watched her as she backed up. She could see the hurt in her brother's eyes which a pang of guilt in her heart. The door opened and a pink ogre came in (A/N Kill! Kill pink and its creator. Sorry if you like pink. I can't stand it.).

" Kiru…" Yoko trailed off as Kiru ignored her brother and slipped out the door.

" You stupid ogre! You just let one of the wanted killers in all three world ESCAPE!" Koenma yelled at Pinky (A/N That's my nickname for him). Pinky exited the office without asking Koenma the question he had gone in there to ask him.

" At least she can't leave the palace because the portals are closed right?" Yusuke asked the still fuming baby. He only nodded. " Then we have no problem!" Yusuke smiled triumphantly plopping on the couch next to the snoring Kuwabara.

" Actually there is." Riku said quietly. Everyone turned to her and she sighed knowing she would have to explain. " Kiru was an excellent thief. She could sneak into anywhere. When Yoko was shot she snuck into Spirit World to Yoko was here and the way into Spirit World without passing the guards is…"

" Through a portal." Koenma interrupted her his eyes growing wide.

" I still don't see the problem." Yusuke looked over at the drooling baka next to him in disgust.

" MORON!" Riku yelled, " She can create portals." Riku was becoming very agitated and her patience was wearing thin.

With Kiru

Kiru took the chance to exit the room when the ogre opened the door. As she ran down the hall she heard Koenma yell at the ogre for letting her escape. When She emerged in the courtyard she turned back into her kitsune form. She clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. Then she slowly spread her hands out and when she opened her eyes again she stood before a red and black portal. Looking up to the window of Koenma's office she sent a telepathic message to Riku and stepped through the portal.

With The Group

" Look!" Kuwabara shouted looking out the window since he woke up to Riku beating the crap out of Yusuke. Everyone except Kurama (A/N He turned back to human form) looked out the window to see Kiru standing there with her eyes closed and hands together. When she spreaded them apart a portal appeared and she opened her eyes and stare at the window for a minute before walking through.

A few seconds later the sound of a door closing alerted the departure of Riku. They turned back to the window to see Riku running into the portal. After she went through the portal disappeared.

" Wonder what got into her?" Kuwabaka asked collapsing on the couch.

" She was sent a telepathic message from Kiru." Koenma said setting back into his chair.

" What did Kiru say?" Yusuke asked plopping down next to Kuwabara. Everyone turned their attention to Hiei who was still staring in amazement.

"She said, ' Are you coming?'" He said hiding the amazement in his voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kltp: So? Do you like it?

K: No

Kltp: You aren't very nice

K: I know. smiles happily

Ku: Be nice Kano

K: huffs Fine. It was nice

Kltp: Thanks Kurama.

Ku: No problem sits down on the couch

Kltp: Where is Hiei?

K: I think he said something about eating the sweet snow in the freezer sits down next to Kurama resting her head on his shoulder.

Kltp: picks up red phone on her desk Guards, go to the freezer and bring Hiei up here and confiscate any ice cream he is holding and put it back in the freezer. Then guard the freezer with your life. hangs up

Ku: Isn't that a little harsh?

Kltp: Nope

K: Not really

Ku: Whatever you say

H: dragged in the room bound and gagged by guards Mhuffmhuffuhuff

Kltp: I think he said 'I want sweet snow'

Ku & K: Who knows

Kltp: shrugs Please read and review while I lecture Hiei about eating my sweet snow


	7. Greenhouse and Kidnapped

Kltp: Kano likes this chapter so better let you read it so she doesn't kill me

K: holds katana against Kltp's throat

H: you say that like it is a bad thing

Kltp: HELP!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blah Kiru telepathy

Blah plants talking to Kiru

'Blah' thoughts

"Blah" talking

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yoko who had yet to move left the room to find Botan to take him home and no one blamed him. What he needed right now was to be left alone and everyone could sense it.

Koenma started to explain a mission to Yusuke and Kuwabara and when he was finished they left. Koenma got up and walked over to Hiei who had yet to leave the window.

" Hiei, I have an assignment for you." He leaned forward and whispered it in Hiei's ear.

When he finished Hiei stood and walked out of the room whispering an "Hn."

------------------------------------ In Makai --------------------------------------------------------

Kiru waited a few seconds outside of the portal for Riku. While she waited she shifted into her human form. Once she was done the portal opened wider slightly and out Riku who landed right on her face. Standing she brushed herself the portal behind her closed and they took off running to their mansion. They entered a dark forest that the villagers called it the "Shadowed Forest." Halfway through they reached their mansion. Kiru placed her hand on the door whiched it opened recognizing her ki. She entered and walked down a dark hallway and placed her hand on the wall which was really a door hidden in the shadow. When the door opened she faced a beautiful greenhouse of her creation. She stepped in the room full of plants of different shape and sizes. She made her way to the center of the room, which was a clearing. She sat down under a tree, which shaded her from the clear roof, which had sun beating down on her. She pulled her legs up to her and started to meditate.

Clearing her mind she finally relaxed until Riku knocked on the door. (A/N Only Kiru can get into that room) " Kiru, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner." Kiru opened her eyes and looked at the door. The door was a good 7 meters away but the room was so silent Kiru heard Riku clearly.

"Sure, give me a minute." Kiru heard footsteps that told her that Riku was gone. Kiru pulled her knees to her chest thinking, ' I did it. I interfered. I promised I wouldn't interfere and scolded my when I came close to being found. Damn! He probably hates me now.' After a few minutes she stood and exited the room walking toward the kitchen. When she entered she smiled at the heavenly scent of her favorite food entered her nose.

"I thought I could cheer you up by making your favorite foods. Riku said sitting on a blue pillow they used as chairs. Kiru sat on her black pillow with red and silver lining and started digging into the food and chatting with Riku in-between bites lightening the dense mood.

After the excellent meal Kiru toke half of the dishes and began to wash them. When Riku finished she brought the other half of the dishes and started drying the washed dishes. When they were done 10 minutes later Riku went upstairs to lie down while Kiru went to answer the call of one plant on the edge of the forest.

An intruder is headed this way

---------------------------------------With Hiei -----------------------------------------------------

' Baka toddler. He sent me after two people he doesn't even know where they are. Damn it, I'm started to sound like the detective!' Hiei thought as he started walking towards a thick forest. He decided to settle in one of the trees for the night since there was no use searching a forest at night. He laid down in a thick oak tree and soon was fast asleep.

---------------------------------------- With Kiru ---------------------------------------------------

Kiru could sense the demon was stronger than her human form so she changed into her yoko form and tossed her hair making the band fall out. She soon arrived at the edge of the forest and bent down to a small sprouting.

Little One. Where is the intruder?

He resides in an oak 10 meters towards where the sun and moon set.

Thank you Little One. Kiru fed the plant some of her ki as a reward for answering and silently made her way to the intruder.

To her surprise the intruder was none other than Hiei. He was soundly sleeping which made her gag.

She smirked thinking, 'Lets have a little fun with Koenma's lackey." and kicked him in the side sending him of the branch and speeding towards the ground. Hiei wasn't expecting to be kicked out of the tree so he didn't have time to react. His face soon collided with the ground with a hard **Thunk**. She smirked again and hid in the surrounding shadows.

" Who is there?" Hiei yelled spiting dirt out of his mouth.

" Intruder. What have you come here for?" Kiru asked making her voice low and husky.

" None of your business." Hiei shouted while Kiru moved to another tree unnoticed.

" We'll see about that." Kiru said in a high-pitched voice. As this was said thick wet green vines flew out from the trees and they wrapped themselves around Hiei.

" Now. Who sent you?" she said in the high-pitched voice again.

"Koenma." He mumbled

" See Lackey. It wasn't that hard now was it?" Kiru said hopping in front of Hiei.

"I am not a god damn lackey!" Hiei shouted

" Could have fooled me," Kiru muttered but then raised her voice so Hiei could hear her, " It will be a lot harder to get Riku and me to join your little group. Tell that to your mentally challenged leader."

Kiru laughed coldly and hopped into the nearest tree and disappeared.

" I'm not a messenger boy either." Hiei said running and twenty minutes later he reached a portal and leapt in.

With Kiru

Kiru chuckled thinking about what happened with Hiei as she entered the mansion and walked to Riku's room to tell her. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later was hammering on it. Agitated she threw open the door to find the room empty. She raced over to the bed which had a note tapped to the violet comforter which read:

**Kiru, I know you do not wish to join us but now it is the only way to get Riku back unharmed. Your decision.**

**Koenma**

Kiru let out a fierce growl and crumpled up the paper lighting it on fire with a black and silver flame until there was nothing left but ashes. Kiru's golden eyes glittered with death as she walked down a street of a demon village nearby that the people she past shivered with fear and prayed for whoever was to receive the end of her rage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

K: Oooooooooooooooooooooooh! Koenma's going to wet his diaper when he sees the look on Kiru's face. Good thing I brought my equipment. pulled out video camera, speakers and lights Got to get this on tape

Kltp, Ku, and H: Sweatdrop

Kltp: please review

Ku: I think we should get the equipment away from Kiru and Koenma

H: I agree

Kltp: Alright. This will be a tough battle. Kurama, you distract Kano while Hiei and I get the stuff. Alright. CHARGE!


	8. Very Pissed Kiru AKA Kira

K: Hey! Where did my equipment go?

Girl with brown hair and green eyes steps on the stage

K: Foxy! hugs Foxy Have you seen my equipment?

F: Hiei and Kltp stole it

K: Kltp, Hiei, give me my equipment NOW! Chases them

Ku: Why are you called Foxy?

P: Kano and I made up nicknames in fifth grade. She is Wolfy and I am Foxy

Ku: O…kay

K: YAY! I caught you. Now to set it back up set up equipment as a tied up Kltp and Hiei watch her move quickly Okay, Ready. Lights…Camera… ACTION!

Disclaimer: Didn't own them then, don't own them now except for Kiru, Kira, Haven, and Riku

Blah Kira

BlahKiru

With Koenma and the boys

Hiei had just arrived back for the Shadowed Forest to find out the while he was with Kiru, Yusuke had snuck into the girls' house and kidnapped a sleeping and drugged Riku.

Kurama was at the meeting and was telling Koenma, " You should not have done that. Kiru is really protective of her friends and family. Trust me. I am her brother." Kurama held a worried look on his face.

' Baka baby is going to get us all killed.' Hiei thought catching the look on the fox's face.

With Kiru

Once outside of the village Kiru summoned her portal and hopped in.

Once she exited she found herself outside a pair of double oak doors

Kiru. Let me take over.

I will not let you out Kira.

Kiru chuckled in her head.

You can't hold me for long.

I will hold you as long as I can

Than Kiru put a hand on the door.

With Koenma and the boys

Kurama was wondering how pissed Kiru would be when she found Riku was gone. His question was answered when everyone heard something in the hallway and suddenly the doors were lit with silver and black flames and were soon ashes.

Kiru stepped over the ashes with her hands still in flames from lighting the door and walked over to stand in front of Koenma's desk where a wide-eyed baby sat wetting his pants.

Now is the time my hikari. I shall save her.

Don't hurt Kurama or Hiei.

I promise not to unless I need to protect us.

Kiru wanted nothing more but to wring his little neck for kidnapping Riku. She wanted nothing more than to cause him pain. She never lifted her golden gaze, as they suddenly turned red.

This, however, was unnoticed to Koenma who was staring at his desk. " Hello Kiru. What brings you on this lovely visit?" He managed to squeak.

" Where the fuck is Riku?" Kira asked her voice growing hard, dark, and cold.

" Now Kiru, no need for profanity." Koenma looked at the guys for help once to see them look at Kira in fear except for Hiei who wore a look in-between a 'you deserve what you get' look and an 'amused that the baby was looking for help' look.

Kira's lips curved into a malicious smile and her voice was as cold as Antarctica, "Haven hasn't eaten in months. Haven is very hungry." Kira stroked her right arm affectionately.

" You wouldn't." Koenma was shaking like an earthquake had just struck.

" You would think that just because her brother is here that that will stop me than you are severely wrong!" Kira shouted

"Kiru! Don't!" Kurama yelled running to Kira.

Unexpectedly a wall of black flames surrounded Koenma and Kira.

" Fox of the Darkness Flame!" Kiru shouted as the fox on her arm sprang off and positioned itself in front of Kira. " You ready Koenma?"

Koenma was wiggling helplessly in his chair.

Kurama tried again to reason with his sister. " Kiru, Please…"

Kurama was cut off when the fox of flames turned it's head in his direction and Kira's eyes glowed black as the fox used her to speak, " Nobody comes nears us. We's is hungrys and we's aren't very picky." Kira's voice sounded hallow.

When her eyes stopped glowing Kurama noticed they were not the comforting pure gold of his sibling. Instead they were red. "Kira." He muttered softly.

Hiei charged at Kiru with his katana drawn. Kira saw his actions and made her walls extremely hot so not even a full fire demon could pass through them without fainting.

And that's what Hiei did. The blazing heat from the flames did not burn him but they were hot enough to make him feel like he had not had water for an eternity.

Kira knelt down next to Hiei. Seeing he was still breathing she picked him up easily. " Come Haven. You can feed elsewhere."

Growling the fox hopped onto her arm and became the tattoo again.

" If you wish to see you little Hiei again I expect to have Riku back in two days unharmed or Hiei will stay with me." Kiru stated opening a portal inside the wall of flames. She leaped through with Hiei still in her arms. When the portal vanished the wall of flames disappeared and everyone stood in silence letting their brains comprehend what had happened (A/N: For some it took longer than others. Coughkuwabaracough). When they were finished Kurama walked over to Koenma's desk and looked at the defenseless baby, " Are you okay sir?"

"I'm fine Kurama. Thanks for asking."

" Good because you are responsible for this! Kiru could not hold her so she escaped! Escaped! If we never see Hiei again it shall be your fault."

"You say that like it is a bad thing." Kuwabaka said and Kurama shot him a cold glare that could rival Hiei's which shut him up. With that he turned to Youko Kurama and walked out of the office to fetch Riku and get Hiei back.

Koenma sat at his desk letting what Kurama said sink into his brain. " OH SHIT!" Koenma finally shouted then coward under his desk, "She's gonna kill me! HELP!"

" Who are you talking about?" Yusuke asked looking at Kuwabaka who shrugged.

" Koenma sir, are you alright?" Asked Botan when she came in when she heard him shouting.

" Youka Kira is going to kill me!"

"Oh no! Not her!" Botan's face grew pale.

" Who is Youka Kira!" Yusuke shouted getting impatient.

" Youka Kira is Kiru's darkside. She is even more cutthroat than the Toguro Brothers. She was known as the Death Shadow because she could kill hundreds in seconds. She killed both weak and strong demons, more like any demon that got in her way. She rarely took over Kiru but even for the short periods of time she did many of thousands had their blood on her blade destroying villages and cities. She came to be when Kiru's father took Kiru away from her mother and brother for about 2 years. When her father went on raids he left Kiru locked in her room alone so she created Kira to play with except when she joined her brother Kira never disappeared and became her darkside by joining into her body. The only way you can tell the difference between Kiru and Kira is Kira has red eyes instead of Kiru's gold." Koenma said burrowing deeper into the desk.

K: YAY! Kiru made Koenma wet his pants! HA HA! And I got it on TAPE!

F: I have got to see that again

Ku: Me too

H: Hn

Kltp: Come on Hiei, You KNOW you want to see it again

H: Fine

Kltp: YAY

Yusuke: Can Kuwabaka and I join?

K: looks at watch 4…3…2…1…

Kuwabara: Hey Urameshi! I'm not a baka

K: Right on time

Kltp: did you bring popcorn?

Yu: Sure did

F: Okay. Put in the tape Kano

K: Yes ma'am

Kltp: Read and review turns to movie as it starts


	9. An audience named Hiei

All: rolling on the floor laughing from video

Koenma enters

Ko: Eh hem

Everyone stops laughing and looks up at Koenma then burst out laughing again

Ko: Kltp doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue Kicks everyone but they still won't stop laughing

Ko: grows very agitated and storms off the stage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blah Kira

BlahKiru

/La La/ Song

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira walked into her mansion and sat Hiei down on the couch. Haven was a satisfied tattoo on her arm once again after raging bloody hell in the neighboring town. She held her head in her hands as she felt Kiru trying to take over again. Kira gradually let her take over.

" What the hell happened?"

Nothing except Haven and I made Koenma pee his pants and terrorize the town next to the forest. Oh! And kidnap Hiei and holding him hostage until we get Riku back. You might want to treat his burns.

You promised not to hurt him.

He tried to attack us! It was self-defense!

And why don't I believe that?

I swear to Inari it is true.

Fine. I will trust you this time because I can't waste anymore time arguing with you.

Kiru picked Hiei up and took him to her room, which she also used as a healing room. After bandaging his wounds she sat on the windowsill and stared outside singing a ningen song she heard softly.

(A/N: This Evanescence's Imaginary)

/I linger in the doorway  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story

in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me

don't say I'm out of touch  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
the nightmare I built my own world to escape

in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me

swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me

paper flowers

Paper flowers/

When she finished she heard clapping from the bed. She turned to see Hiei with his eyes open and his head in her direction. A small blush crept up her face as she realized he must have heard her sing. No one had ever heard her sing before.

" How are you feeling?" she asked as guilt set upon her for burning him.

" Fine." He said trying to sit up but he gritted his teeth in obvious pain and she was instantly at his side gently pushing him down again.

" Please rest Hiei. You will feel better if you rest."

Hiei nodded at the look of worry in her eyes and laid down falling asleep a few minutes later as she hummed the sung she sang a few minutes earlier from her spot on the windowsill to watch if anyone was coming.

With Youko

Youko fetched Riku and picked her up in his arms. Next he exited the room next to Koenma's office and pause in front of his door to hear Koenma telling the boys of Kira's origin and smirked at the thought of what Kira would have done if she found out how much Koenma knew about her.

' He would have been dead in a millisecond.' He thought amused than remembered that Kira held Hiei hostage. He walked into a different room, which held the portal that led top, the outside of the "Shadowed Forest."

" Hold on Hiei, I'm coming." And he jumped through landing safely on the ground when he arrived minutes later. Then he took of in the direction in which he could feel Hiei's youki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All: Finally stop laughing

Yu: That was good taping Kano

K: It was, wasn't it

F: I got to hand it to you, you got skill

Ku: this chapter was good too

K: I got that on tape as well. Maybe MTV will turn it into a music video

Kiru: I don't think so

K: Why not

Ki: 'cause I said so

K: Poopy on you

Ki: overgrown baby

K: Shorty

Ku: Now Kano, Be nice

K: Fine!

Ki: R&R or you shall BURN TO DEATH! Laughs Manically


	10. Reason of Pain

Kltp: I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time. I had to talk to our guidance counselor and my mom found out and grounded me from the computer but I snuck on anyway.

K: What if she catches you?

Kltp: I'll die

K: YAY!

Kltp: vein pops out on head What was that?

K: Nothing

Kltp: That's what I thought.

Disclaimer: She owns nada 'cept Kiru and Riku

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blah Kira

BlahKiru

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kiru removed her attention from the shadowed trees to Hiei when she heard him moan softly. His crimson eyes fluttered open and she saw some pain held within which was quickly replaced with the mask of coldness he wore.

"Are you all right?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine." He answered how she expected, coldly.

" Would you admit it if you were in pain?"

He brushed of the question and looked around the room he was in. The white carpet and ceiling were in contrast with the darkness of the black walls. On the walls were many weapons. Mostly daggers and different styles of katanas there were also a few black whips but the one that caught his eye was an ivory whip with an ebony handy containing a red ruby. Never had he ever seen an ivory whip before.

Kiru followed his gaze and saw the one weapon she knew was going to be used soon. "That is my special whip. It only hurts one person." She said burying her head into her knees.

"Who?" Hiei asked curiously.

" Me." She answered with no emotion in her voice.

"Why would you use it on yourself?"

"To be punished." She replied standing and walked to the wall, taking down the precise whip they were talking about and put it into a little box she kept in her room, which turned out to be a small freezer.

"What are you doing to it?" Hiei asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

" It will be more painful frozen." She still didn't let any emotion in her expression, movements, or tone.

"Why do you need to be punished?"

His questions were getting on her nerves so hurriedly she answered, " You punish yourself when you go against your own orders don't you? I went against mine. Is that what you wanted to hear!"

He nodded and decided to ask one more question, "What order did you disobey?"

Kiru's head snapped in the direction of the window and swore. She stood and grabbed 6 daggers and a black whip strapping them to her waist. She walked to the window about to hop out when she paused and whispered, " I was seen and caught after I told myself not to be." With that she jumped out the window and into the surrounding darkness. She didn't worry about Hiei because they both knew that he was too weak to run.

WITH KIRU

'Jeez! Do intruders have an obsession with my forest or something?' Kiru asked herself, running in the direction a plant had warned her of another intruder when Hiei was talking to her.

Maybe it's one of Koenma's lackeys.

Shut up, I'm in no mood to deal with you right now.

The cranky baby needs a nap! Kira shouted mockingly in Kiru's head.

Kiru just ignored the comment, which upset her dark side.

Fine! You win.

Thank you.

Stubborn ass.

I HEARD THAT!

Whoops. Kira cut the link.

'Damn dark side.' Kiru thought as reached the edge of the forest and she watched her brother approach with her partner in his arms.

She flung her whip and it wrapped around Riku's slim waist and pulled her out of Youko's arms and into the tree branch Kiru was on. Kiru looked her over to see her unharmed except she knew when Riku woke up she would have a monster headache. For a few seconds afterwards she watched her brother with silent laughs as he searched for Riku. Kiru finally had enough and snapped her whip in midair to give her brother her position even though he didn't know it was her. He pulled out his rose turning it into his green thorned whip and sent it in her direction. Kiru expertly grabbed the approaching green whip with her own and pulled it from his weak hold and a second later it was in her free hand. She jumped onto the ground and into Youko's vision. "Weak and pathetic, Youko." She commented with a smirk at his loud growl.

She tossed him back his whip and cracked her in air and seconds later green vines came down holding Riku in its grasp. Kiru took Riku and nodded to Youko silently telling him to follow her to the house. Twelve ( TWELVE!)minutes later after serious running they arrived and the doors flew open as Kiru approached at her unusual speed.

She gently placed Riku on the wind yokai's violet comforter and directed Youko to her own room pausing outside the door and turned to her brother, "He is fine but he needs his medicine which is in the fridge under the small freezer in my room. Hiei knows where it is. Don't make him talk long and I am down the hall in Riku's room if you need anything."

With that she walked away toward her partners room. When she entered she sighed and placed herself next to her friend on the bed leaning against the wall and nodded off to sleep while her brother visited Hiei.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kltp: Hope you like it

P: starts crying

K: Puppy, what's wrong? Did you not like the chapter?

P: No, I loved the chapter, but…sniffle…Hiei ate all the sweet snow

Kltp: HIEI! GET OVER HERE NOW!

H: gets dragged over by Yusuke and Kuwabaka

Kltp: Did you eat all of my sweet snow

H: Nooo

Kltp: Kurama can you check on the guards with Kano and Puppy

Ku: Sure

AT FREEZER

all the guards lay dead and cut in pieces

P: Tear falls down her cheek They gave their lives to protect the sweet snow

K: Calls Kltp on her cell phone Uh… They have all been killed sir

Kltp: Damn Hiei, you could have just asked for sweet snow instead of killing all the guards

H:shrugs Oh well

Kltp: sighs Well I guess I have to hire new guards. Until then Please Review!


	11. She cares too much

_Kltp: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I have counselor appointments and my internet crashed, than I got it back and it wouldn't let me log in and worst of all I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! But the good news is I was able to find some new GUARDS!_

_P: Poor you_

_Kltp: I know. I have new ideas for this story and I am glad to write them down._

_K: sarcastically Yay_

_Ku: Be nice Kano_

_K: Yes Sir! _

_Kltp: Please read and review this chapter of Kurama's Sister Kiru! _

_Disclaimer: She never has and thankfully never will own Yu Yu Hakusho. She does own Kiru, Kira, Haven and Riku_

_**NOTES**_

_MENTALLY_

_Blah Kiru_

_BlahRiku_

_BlahKira_

_'Blah 'Kurama_

_BlahHiei_

Hiei's gaze fell on the doorway when he heard voices outside it but the words were two soft for him to figure out what was being said. Suddenly the voices stopped and Yoko opened the door, stepping into the room. "Hey Hiei you okay?"

"Hn. Baka fox. Do I look okay?"

"Not really." Yoko's time was up so he transformed back to Kurama. Kurama walked over to the refrigerator/ freezer and opened the freezer door by accident and noticed the whip lying in the almost empty box. Wonder what this is used for?' He thought to himself as he grabbed the medicine bottle and a towel from on top of the freezer. He was still wondering as he began to apply the medicine onto Hiei's arms.

"So you saw it huh." Hiei said watching Kurama.

"If you mean the whip than yes I did see it. Wonder what she uses it for?"

"She uses it to punish herself." Hiei said before turning his head toward the wall. Kurama looked at Hiei in horror as his words sunk in.

With Kiru and Riku

Riku woke up to see her best friend bathed in moonlight staring out into the trees with a sense of longing to be among them. "You would sleep out there if you could, wouldn't you?" When Kiru didn't answer; Riku's teasing face turned into a serious one. "What is wrong Youka?" Yet again Kiru didn't answer and Kira was getting worried.

What is wrong my hikari?

Something big is coming. I can't stop it without you. Will you help?

Of course my hikari. When must we begin?

Now.

Kiru closed her eyes and became Kira once again. She opened her eyes and turned to Riku saying, "Riku, you must stay here. Do not let Kurama nor Hiei follow me." Riku nodded and stood following Kira as she walked into the room Kurama and Hiei were currently in. Without a word she started to grab more weapons and adding them to her belt and adding holders where it was needed. She went to a cabinet and extracted a few bags of plant seeds useful in combat. She strung them on her belt and walked to the door. She nodded a silent goodbye to the three and exited the room. A minute later a closing of the door alerted them that Kira had left the building.

"Where is Kiru going?" Kurama asked Riku sternly as the weakened girl sank to the floor in front of the door. A gust of wind kept pushing at the windows so they won't open and Riku was satisfied that no one was going anywhere like Kira asked.

Riku closed her eyes and ignored Kurama's question, trying to use the wind to tell her was Kira was up to. She gasped as the wind told her that Kira was headed in the direction of a quest class demon who was about to enter their forest. "Damn it Kiru! Why must you love this forest so much you would protect it with your life!" She shouted unaware that she had said it out loud.

Kurama ran to Riku and grabbed Riku by the front of her shirt and held her a few feet above the ground, his eyes as solid gold as his sister's. "Where is Kiru?"

Riku closed her eyes and mentally tried to connect with Kira. Instead she connected with Kiru but that was good enough for her.

What the HELL are you doing Kiru? Trying to get yourself KILLED? Riku mentally screamed.

What do you mean?

Don't give me that crap. You know EXCATLY what I mean!

I will not live to see the day I let my friends and family hurt. Death shall come first.

Whose? Yours or mine because by the way Kurama is looking and holding me I think mine will come first.

Enough! Stop this foolishness. Kurama let Riku go. I told her not to let you follow me. Kiru projected her mental message so everyone in the room heard it.

' Where are you Kiru? Trying to get yourself killed? ' Kurama shouted making Riku cringe at the sound. When Kiru did not answer Kurama went ballistic. ' Youka Kiru, get your sorry ass back to this house this INSTANT, before I have to go and get you myself! '

No.

' Please Kiru. I don't want you hurt. ' Kurama stated more calmly.

Kiru closed the link as did Riku but Hiei said as few words that made Kurama's heart sink. She is going there to save us. She would give her life to save us and that is what the stakes might be in that battle. There is no escape for us to help her. Riku blocked the door and window. All we can do is hope she will survive.

Kurama cursed out loud and ran to the window. He noticed that it was closed tight and tried with all his might to open it. Riku shivered as she used as much power as necessary to keep Kurama inside. She barely had enough energy to hold him but she held him as long as she could. She sent one message to Kiru before she blacked out from lack of energy. Kiru. I tried but our love for you is to strong to let anything bad happen to you. Then she fainted.

With Kira

Kira was rushing in the direction that the quest class demon was in. She had heard the whole conversation with Kurama, Kiru, and Riku. She also heard Riku's last message and cursed out loud when she fainted. With the conversation over and trying to avoid the fact that Kurama and Hiei were searching for her, Kira focused her attention towards the demon ahead of her.

"Damn!" Kira shouted as she ran.

What's wrong? Kiru asked.

The demon is a water demon. Kira mumbled. She used a quick burst of speed and she ran through the edge of the forest. Her eyes widened as she looked up at a ten foot tall demon. She drew her whip from the holder on her waist and stood in a fighting stance.

The water demon looked down at the fox demon before him and smirked. "I am not here to fight you little fox. I search for a bigger prize."

Kira looked up with a pissed of look on her face as she said, "I am Youka Kira and I demand respect you fucking fish! I have spent my life making my title and I demand that you at least call me by my name Bastard!"

The water demon's face grew grave when she called him a fish demon and he got in a fighting stance. "Let the fight began. Youka Kira, Be ready to lose."

Kira smirked and replied, "The word lose is not in my vocabulary."

"Than I shall enter there." He replied.

_Kltp: YEAH! Finished with this chapter!_

_P: Please review and make Kltp's day!_


	12. Kidnapped!

_Kltp: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been so busy lately. So please enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Katslovetoplay doesn't own anything but her characters and the insanity they create!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiei and Kurama raced in the direction of Kiru's ki. While they raced through the brush and trees Kiru was forcefully attacking the water demon. He had made a whip out of water and kept trying to hit her yet she dodged all of his attacks. She disappeared and reappeared behind him and struck him hard with her whip, causing her to leave a big gash on his back. He quickly grasped the end of the whip and yanked it out of her grip and tossed it side. She took out a pair of twin Katanas and rushed the demon. She was able to slice off his left arm with one of her katanas but since she was so close to him he was able to slash her well on her right shoulder and her stomach. Kira sprung into the air and pulled a seed from the pouch on her hip. "This is getting boring!" She shouted and threw the seed to the ground. As soon it hit the ground, the seed sprouted into a thirty foot Venus Fly Trap. The plant quickly ate the water demon but very messy, covering the edge of the forest with blood. Kira quickly sheathed her katana and fetched her whip, putting them in their rightful places on her belt. She heard shuffling in the bushes to her right and she drew a dagger, throwing it into the shadows. A few seconds later Kira heard the sound of a bow releasing an arrow but she wasn't quick enough to get out of the way fast enough. A tranquilizer dart was in her good shoulder. "Damn, that demon was a distraction." Kira mumbled before she collapsed on the ground.

When Hiei and Kurama exited the forest they found it covered in blood. Kurama took a sniff of the air and said, "Yes, she was here as was two others. Hiei's eyes were looking at the battlefield and spotted a piece of cloth on the ground. He picked it up and handed it to Kurama. Kurama sniffed it and said, "This is a piece of Kiru's shirt. It smells heavily of blood." He looked around and something glinting in one of the trees. He walked to it and pulled a silver dagger out of the bark. On the tip of the dagger was another piece of fabric which didn't smell like Kiru's scent. It had a line of blood on it and Hiei and Kurama decided to get Koenma to identify the blood. Kurama and Hiei headed back to the house, grabbed the slightly unconscious Riku, created a portal and entered the office of the Almighty Koenma.

"Hello boys. I was just about to call you." Koenma said. Kurama set Riku down on the couch and looked around the room to notice that Yusuke and Kuwabara were here, both looking grave. Riku stirred and sat up on the couch, noticing that they were Koenma's office.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at the serious face of Koenma.

"That is what I would like to know." Said Kurama looking expectantly at Koenma.

"Well boys, both Yukina and Keiko were kidnapped from their houses last night and we are not sure where they were taken or who took them." Koenma said in a hard voice.

"Identify the blood on this cloth and you will have a who and maybe a where." Kurama said tossing the cloth with blood on it onto Koenma's desk.

"Where did you get this?" Koenma asked handing the cloth to George to get it analyzed.

"Kiru was kidnapped earlier today and the blood belonged to one of her attackers." Hiei explained making his presents know. He was plenty pissed to find out that his sister was kidnapped but he kept his anger to himself knowing that his anger would not help get Yukina back right now.

They waited a few seconds for the results to come back in silence. Finally George returned with a folder of the person the blood belongs to. Koenma quickly read the folder, nodded, placed a picture upside down on the desk and pressed a button on his desk making a picture of a demon appear on the giant screen behind them. He had green spiked hair and tan eyes. Riku looked and let out a low growl that only Hiei and Kurama heard yet they ignored her. "His name is Hano Shiwaki. He is an A class raven demon. His is an expert assassin…" Koenma was not able to finish his sentence because Riku had burst into laughter, rolling of the couch holding her stomach and rolling from side to side in laughter. Everyone stared at her confused for five minutes until she stood wiping her eyes from tears that had come while she was laughing.

"Sorry, but someone calling Hano an expert assassin is just so funny. Hano is and always will be a pathetic assassin." Riku said her face turning cold but not as cold as Hiei's or Kiru's. "He is an idiotic demon who would do anything to please his son of a bitch master." She stated in a disgusted tone looking back at the picture on the screen.

"Do you know him and his master?" Yusuke asked and when she nodded he asked, "Can you lead us there?" Yet again she nodded.

"Than lets go rescue the girls!!!" Kuwabara shouted.

"But we don't know anything about the leader." Koenma said being the only reasonable person in the room.

"Correction, you all don't know anything about the leader but I know everything about the bastard. I will tell you guys on the way. Lets go, we have a long way to go." Riku said running from the room with the gang following her.

With Kiru

'Damn, I feel like I was rammed with a baka ningen truck.' Kiru thought as she slowly sat up on the cold hard ground. She reached up to rub her temples when the sound of metal dragging on the ground brought attention to the chains around her wrists, ankles, and neck. She looked around the room to notice three other people in the cell with her. They all looked at her when they heard her chains scrape the ground. They were chained to the wall in the same fashion she was. "You are you guys?" Kiru asked.

"Keiko Yukimura." Said a brunette with brown eyes wearing a blue school uniform.

"Yukina." Replied a girl with sea foam green hair and red eyes that reminded her of Hiei. She was wearing a blue kimono with a red sash.

"Blaze Cobriana." Replied a girl with midnight black hair, pointed ears and neon orange eyes. She was wearing a tube top that matched her eyes and baggy black capris. "Who are you." Blaze asked.

"Youka Kira." Kiru replied using her more infamous name.

Blaze's eyes widened and asked, "The infamous Youka Kira that is the younger sister of Youko Kurama and partners with the wind demon Riku?" When Kiru nodded Blaze questioned, "Do you know where she is?"

"Why do you need to know?" Kiru felt uncomfortable seeing as Keiko and Yukina were staring at her also.

"Riku is my older sister."

"Wait, you are Youko Kurama's sibling?" Keiko asked suddenly. Kiru nodded and Keiko asked, "Do you know the Spirit Detectives?" Kiru's head was pounding from all the nodding but she continued anyway. "I am Yusuke's girlfriend and Yukina is Kuwabara's girlfriend."

"Nice make your acquaintance." Kiru said.

"To bad it will be cut short Youka Kira." Said a voice from the door of the cell. A demon emerged from the shadows. He had sapphire hair and neon orange eyes (Kltp: he has the same eyes as Blaze for a reason.).

" Koharu." Both Blaze and Kiru spat at the same time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Kltp: please review and make me feel happy. See you next chapter!!_


End file.
